The Unthinkable
by The Loved And Unloved
Summary: He tried not looking back, he tried making it work, but the more he looked around the new environment the harder it became to bare. He didn't mean for this to happen, for everyone he cared about to disappear; for all of Ooo to be nothing like he imagined. No one remembered Finn, no one. But he remembered everything, even his best friend, but 'she' doesn't... Full Summary Inside(:
1. Full Summary

_**The Unthinkable**_: _Art by redemptiondot_

**Full Summary:**

**He tried not looking back, he tried making it work, but the more he looked around the new environment the harder it became to bare. People make stupid choices that don't seem dumbfounded at first; they have good intentions, but after making a life changing decision, you start to rethink everything around you. Like the people around you, you start to wonder who they even are, and what they even stand for. He didn't mean for this to happen, for everyone he cared about to disappear; for all of Ooo to be nothing like he imagined. Wait, this isn't even Ooo anymore.. No one remembered the old world, only Finn, no one remembered him, not even _she_ could recall anything; she was just a vampire, nothing more than a _monster_ to other humans among her... No matter how hard he will fight for the light he needs to shine on him, she will make sure that he goes under, with her... Is there any hope for our hero now?**

**- Chapter One is on next page ****-**


	2. Chapter One: Finn and The Witch

_**The Unthinkable**_: _Art by redemptiondot_

_Chapter One: Finn and The Witch_

**~;~**

Jake had been busy lately; with Jake Jr. causing a whole lot of trouble with her stealing habit. Despite how she was becoming a criminal, her dad was so proud of her in more ways than one. But he was also getting an hear-full from lady Rainicorn and how it is not ladylike to be doing such a sin. Blah blah blah, Jake stopped listening after that.

With that going on, Finn had a lot time alone. He sat in his thoughts rethinking his life and what it stood for. So he'd get depressed from time to time, but BMO always tried making him upbeat. But she failed to do so; even if she told him a sidesplitting story, he'd only put on a fake smile and pretend to giggle.

He thought about being with Flame Princess..but things had been very rocky between them since that sword storm a long time ago. He felt guilty because of something, but he couldn't pin point the reason. Yes, they had gone on plenty of dates since that time, but it just didn't seem the same. He also thought that their relationship had started to drift into the just 'friend zone.' With her father always butting in like the butt he is, and just her self-image because of her butt father, it was difficult too be with as much as they wanted to be together. He loved her, he really did. But he started to think it was that the love her felt was kind of love for a sister or best friend, not of a life partner. This is only a minor part in making Finn down.

Princess Bubblegum; he didn't even want to get started on that subject. She was always busy with her royal duties or sciencey stuff; she barely had time to just have fun. Plus her arranged marriage was coming up in a few months, and what time she did have to spare was used on working on her wedding. How's the groom? Finn didn't even know nor did he even care to be honest. As long as she was happy with someone, that's what mattered. He didn't hate her, even after everything, he probably should. But this hero can't hate someone as sweet was her, despite her sour ugliness that sprouts out once in a great while.

Then we have Marceline, his Vampire best friend, the one that would always pull pranks, and always make him laugh. But he didn't think even she would make him smile at the stage he was in. He also had one other very important thing that was bouncing around in his head that was making him most saddened..

Suddenly a high pitched voice echoed his eardrums.

"Finnnn!" Beemo cheered.

But Finn remained in his position, which was laying in his bed at 3 in the afternoon. You could tell he hadn't even moved much since he actually woken up. His bear cap wasn't on his head like it normally would be. His hair was longish, just the right length were his blonde bangs would cover his eyebrows. It was messy, and had sticking up parts in it. His eyes had dark circles, as if he hadn't slept in months.

"Finn, I'm worried about you. You haven't been doing much of anything lately.." She mumbled with the saddest face a video game can make.

"Don't worry about me BMO, I'm fine," He lied with an unconvincing tone.

"Really Finn? Don't look like it to me," A familiar voice whispered into his ears.

He jerked up quickly as a shiver crept down his spine from her warm breath. He rubbed his tired eyes and yawned before taking a good look at who was talking to him.

"Mar-celine?" He stuttered while squinting his blue eyes.

Her black hair was down as usual but a few strains of hair fell in her fare complexion; she had her straw hat on with her gloves to protect herself from the harmful rays of the sun. Along with her brown cowboy boots that made a clack sound if she actually walked, her blue denim jeans, and her typical gray tank top. She stance was laid back, but a worried expression crossed her face.

"Who else?" She joked with a smile creasing her gray complexion. Finn just smirked at her wittiness.

There was a short second of silence before she spoke out again. "So what's wrong little blondie?" She stuck out her forked tongue, hoping he'd give a little smile. It didn't work.

"Nothing, I'm fine Marcy," He didn't even make eye contact with her when he spoke.

She put her small hands on his face and made a squishy facial expression with them; she got real close to his face. "Don't lie to me, Finn." Her demon eyes stared right through him.

She released her hold on his face. He then placed his hands on his own face and rubbed his cheeks as if they got hurt in her grip. "Ahh," He moaned, "Alright, alright. I just been thinking about some stuff and it's been getting me down." He explained

BMO was on Marceline's shoulder, he was giving him this look as if she wanted slap him. All week Beemo had been asking, and she never got an answer. Now that the Vampire Queen asked him, he gives in.

The raven haired girl frowned at his answer. To be honest, she really hated seeing her friends sad, when usually people's unhappy composure would make her feel better about herself. But not when it comes to _her_ human. He was after all, her best friend.

"About what?" She finally stated after a minute of pure quietness.

"Don't worry about it..really, it's okay. I'll be fine," He yawned before continuing, "I've just been alone a lot more and just been rethinking my life..."

"I hear ya, been there, done that. It's alright little man." Marcy smiled with her fangs revealed.

"Um, Marcy?" Finn said in a form of a question.

"Yea?" She responded quickly while floating next to his bed.

"Not to be a butt, but why are you here?" He was curious of why she came in the middle of the afternoon, it just wasn't how Marceline rolled.

"Oh, your friend here Beemo came to my cave and asked me to come down to see what was up with you," She explained while pointing to the teal game on her left shoulder.

It was rather random too, Marceline didn't even know how BMO knew where she lived. She's so tiny, and it's quite the distance if you're that small trying to walk from here to there. Like if she was with Finn and Jake, or at least someone that was much bigger than her, then that would make more sense, but Marcy just didn't quite comprehend.

With that, the Vampire didn't question how Beemo got there, just how Finn needed her. She thought if bmo came all the way out there to get her, that it had be serious. Boy, was she right. This hero looked like hell.

"How did you even get there Beemo?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow in question. It was if he read his best friend's mind.

"Don't you remember when I got lost that one time awhile back? I wondered a lot more than I thought I did," She said with a smirk on her screen.

"Yea I remember...that was so long ago." He frowned "But that makes sense..." He trailed off.

"Wonna go on an adventure, Finn?" Marceline spoke without warning and out of nowhere, "Um..I know it's not like being with Jake, but you need some cheering up.." She looked off into space.

Finn felt a smile form on his gloomy face; something he really hadn't done in what seemed like forever. "Sure Marcy, that sounds awesome."

Adventuring seemed like a brilliant idea for him, not only did he get to hang out with one of his best friends, it was just the thing to clear his head.

"Great! But you should probably get dressed, you like like crap bro," She laughed at him, it was just her joking, teasing self.

Finn laughed too, he knew he didn't look like prince charming at the moment. He told her on second and he'd get dressed and such.

She floated out near the bathroom door; that's where Finn had ran off into.

While waiting, a familiar girly voice reached Marceline's ears. "Do you have any idea what's wrong with Finn?" The little video game was on her shoulder still; whispering so Finn wouldn't hear with his incredible hearing ability.

Marcy sighed, not knowing how to respond. She did grab her from her shoulder and place her into her hands for a better view of her to talk. "I'm not sure, but when I find out I'll make sure to tell you, I promise." She seemed a lot more tender than how her vampire self would normally act. But she just smirked.

"Oh okay, thank you Marceline." She smiled on her screen again.

Suddenly he came out of the bathroom looking like his normal self. He had on his dark blue shorts, light blue t-shirt, his black shoes with white socks, his white bear cap on top of his head, and he had his green bag on his shoulders. His blood red sword was with him as well; for self-defense.

She smiled at him. She soon set down BMO on the ground and shot her a wink, Beemo winked back and scurried away from the two. Finn just smirked.

"Shall we go me' lady?" He bowed sarcastically with a silly facial expression.

The Vampire Queen just smiled and stated, "Sure." She walked over and wrapped her arm around him so they could take off through the window. Marceline had this thing that she didn't like going out or in through the doors. It always had to be a window or some other odd place. With that, they were out the window.

Finn was thinking, _'Wow..it's been so long since I've flown with her...actually it's been forever since we hung out at all. Man, she is so awesome...but I have doubts that there will be anyone in danger or needing help. Gosh..I get so negative lately..' _Even know his face showed a happy expression of composure, inside he just wanted to go back to bed.

Marcy started to think as a smile creased her face, _'Man..has he grown up a lot. Eighteen already? Wow, his face is so defined now, and he's so much taller, but still not that heavy,' _She laughed to herself.

**~;~**

The two best friends had been floating all around Ooo trying to find someone in danger or in need of help, but it all came out short handed. The Ice King was too busy writing his _Fionna and Cake fanfiction_ to go kidnap any princess. Jake was having a family meeting, explaining all this junk about how they need to be honest. PB was, well, doing her normal boring stuff. Every other princess was getting ready for Princess Bubblegum's wedding by either shopping for a dress or buy her a gift or doing family events. All the living creatures in the woods and forest and other places were either sleeping, playing with there friends, or on vacation.

There was nothing to do but continue to fly around in circles. Finn was starting to get back into that depressed stage with nothing much to do. Marcy peered down and realized his facial expression. She quickly glanced around swiftly to find something before her best friend started to go back into his saddened state.

She then glimpsed a store front in the middle of nowhere. She thought maybe there could be some interesting items in there; she after all had never seen it in her entire life, and that's saying a lot.

"Hey Finn." She called out to him to get him refocus onto her, it worked.

"Yea?" He faintly replied.

"Look! it's a store! We should go inside and check it out, how 'bout it?" She cheered, trying to get him all excited up.

He squinted his eyes intensely at it, "Wishes and Witches," It read, "I don't think we should Marcy.." He tried to protest against it. Last time he faced a witch, it was the Tree one. And she wanted to use his hair for evil.

"C'mon, it will be fun," She looked at him with her fang smile.

He sighed in defeat, "Okay, sure Marcy.." He weakly smirked.

They flew down and entered the through the doors and looked around, but a women-like shadow caught their attention. She was holding something that they couldn't recall from afar. She started to walk closer, and the human thought she was so beautiful.

She had long, curly, light purple hair with dark plum eyes. She had pale skin, her face was clear and had a perfect facial structure. She had bangs that went straight across that just covered her eyebrows. She had a small frame, and had a witch-like-outfit draped over her small body. Her shoes made a loud clacking noise. Her face suddenly lite up in fear when she drew even closer.

She started to dash toward them with her object in her hands as if she was about to attack.

The strange lady jumped on Marceline and started to whack her with a broom while yelling, "GET OUT OF HERE YOU MONSTER! YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY SOUL TODAY!" Her voice was filled with hate and anger.

"W-WHAT? Get off of me you freak!" The gray skinned girl yelled back with a hiss in her tone.

Even no Marceline will never admit it, but it really hurt her when people called her a _monster. _It even bothered Finn when people called her that, she wasn't after all. She was just misunderstood. She comes off strong, but only 'cause she's lost so much. What do you expect from a girl who's lost Simon; a father-like-figure, has a father that doesn't give a damn about her, and has this messed up past with Bubblegum. She acts like she's made of steel, but even steel can be broken with a little pressure and heat.

Suddenly this vampire turned into her bat form and had a firm grip on this weird lady in her hands. Finn then joined in by jumping onto her hand and drew out his sword. "What's your problem lady?" He glared at her.

The purple haired women coughed roughly, "Ahhh, oww, " She coughed again, "Sorry...I thought you were someone else. Please release me. For my rude gesture, I will give you one _free wish._

Finn stepped down from her hand and cocked an eyebrow at her. Then Marceline put down the lady and went back to her normal form. She winced in pain has she placed her finger tips on her temples to try and get rid of the headache that she has now.

Finn managed to not even notice his best friends pain and bluntly said, "Wish?"

The lady in front of him smiled, "Hi I'm Mallory, I'm a witch." She ignored the boys curiosity with a smile and an introduction.

His mind was clouded with his thoughts of making a wish. But he realized how much more beautiful _Mallory _looked when she smiled. Quickly trying to shake those thoughts, he somehow spoke out, "Hi, I'm Finn the Human."

She raised her eyebrow, "I thought so, but I thought all humans were extinct. That's why I jumped on your friend here. I thought she was a witch and you were her puppet. So I panicked, but witches don't turn into bats, and puppets don't do anything like that. Which by the way, sorry about that young lady, I didn't mean to hit you so hard," She looked over at Marceline with a smile, "Speaking of that, who may you be Hun?"

Marcy was still rubbing her head praying that her head would quite aching. She glared at her girl in front of her, "Marceline The Vampire Queen, and I'm not a young lady, I'm a 1,000 years old," She then looked away, still trying to get rid of her head pain.

Mallory just smirked and redirected her attention on the human in front of her. He was frowning, her first sentence made his mind rethink everything that was flying around in that little brain of his. But snapped out of it to ask another question, "Puppet?"

She laughed a little. "A puppet is what an evil witch can use to overtake other creatures by sucking their soul out, but only on command will their puppets do anything. This Marceline girl here didn't tell you to draw your sword, and witches don't just grow fangs and become large, over sized bats." Mallory explained with reason.

Finn just nodded his head in understanding and said, "Ahh, okay, makes sense..." He trailed off in his thoughts. _'I know what wish I'm going to make.' _His thoughts were short lived as Mallory spoke.

"So about that wish, Finn?" She winked with a grin. But before he could even respond, Marceline stepped in front of Finn as her shoes made a clacking noise, she came face to face with this witch. "Oh no way! What makes us think that we can trust you? You are a witch after all, and how do we know that you aren't like those ones you talking about; _evil?" _She made a valid point, but Finn protested.

"Calm down Marcy, it's okay. C'mon, it will be fun just like you said," He smiled at his best friend and gave a convincing face. She sighed in defeat, "You better know what you're doing.." She trailed off as she backed down.

He just gave her a nod as a yes; Mallory just smiled her normal smile and stared back at him, awaiting an answer. He looked up and stated, "Yes, I would like to apply a wish to come true. He sounded professional.

She smirked, "I see, but don't you want to hear the whole speech about it?" She was a little taken away by his all-of-a-sudden 'I want my wish now' type of gesture.

He nodded. Mallory then went onto explain all about wishing and the side effects, but Finn really wasn't listening. At this point Marceline wasn't even listening; she went floating about the store, looking at every self and what it contained. The human didn't even notice her absence; he was so lost in his own thoughts before she heard Mallory say, "Got that?"

He made it seem like he was listening, when really he wasn't. "Yea, I got it. Thanks." He gave a toothy grin. She too exposed her teeth in a smile; her teeth were perfectly straight and white. "Good, now should we get started?" She asked politely. He nodded.

The witch handed him a glass orb and her, herself grabbed a wand. "Now look into the orb and whisper your wish, dear." He did what was instructed. Marceline peered over at this ongoing event, and her eyes got wide in fear. She quickly floated over there, but it was too late. She had already taken the orb and tapped her wand on it several times before saying a spell in something no one but her could comprehend.

"Finn, she's going to twist your wish into something you don't really want!" She yelled before _everything_ changed.

He looked over at his best friend, and that's the last thing he saw before it all went white. Not blank, not black, he was awake, but everything went white. The last thing he heard after what Marcy said was an evil laugh. He knew who it came from.

_Mallory._

Suddenly, the whiteness started to fade, and he was laying on the ground, but it wasn't the tile flooring of the store he was in. It was..._dirt. _He opened his eyes (He didn't even know they were closed), and he saw a dark sky with sparkling stars. The smell of a fire burning overwhelmed his nostrils and faint screams shot his eardrums.

He jerked up; he spotted buildings on fire and an enlarged forest behind him untouched by the flames. He jumped back in fear when he looked at his arm, or his _arm. _He only had one human arm, and it was left arm; his right one was crane-like. He could move it as if it had been there all his life, but he didn't have fingers, he was so confused.

_'This didn't look like Ooo anymore..' _Finn thought.

He then noticed that nothing was on his head except his blonde hair; he had no idea where his hat could of ran off to. Suddenly, he could see what took the form of the one thing he always wanted. Everything seemed to disappear from his mind as he ran toward it. Only thing that was in his mind was the wish he made.

_"I wish that I wasn't the only human to have ever existed."_

**~;~**

**A/N's: Yes, I made BMO a girl. I really am not sure if it is a boy or girl. I really began to question it after 'BMO Lost.' Or maybe Beemo is just gay with his Air Buddy. Doesn't matter to me either way, I still love Bmo no matter what(: Anyways, Marceline is 16 in the show, but she's 18 here (Yes I know she's like 1,000 years old, but you know what I mean) And Finn is a lot older. YES this is a Finn x Marceline story. This pairing was requested, so I hope you like it so far! This is a different take on an Adventure Time Fanfic, but if you know my writing, then you should know that's nothing new xD It's slightly an AU...but kind of not at the same time.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you follow this story and review it, so I know that this fanfic isn't a complete failure :)**

**With Love,**

**~ Amber ~ The Loved And Unloved**


	3. Chapter Two: The Town& The Screams

_**The Unthinkable**_

_Chapter Two: The Town& The Screams_

**~;~**

Finn was racing toward it..toward what he thought could be; not knowing what to expect, but hoping for the best. A smile had creased his face; he completely forgot about his best friend, home, the buildings; _everything. _If he had held anything in his hands, he would have drop it and ran, not ever thinking twice about it, about his decision. As he grew closer, his excitement over-filled him like an overflown drain. It was what he that it was.

_A human; another human._

"HEY!" He coughed out heavily; he had ran half a mile to get to him. On;y well, it could have been more or less, but it was a lot of running nonetheless.

The man gave him a startled look, but just as Finn thought that it would be like in those movies, it wasn't. The man pulled out a knife and yelled, "BACK! I SAY BACK!" He approached the blonde eighteen year old steadily. The man had a look of fright and distress.

"Woah, woah, man. I ain't looking for trouble..." He backed up with his hands in the air, trying to act as innocent as he was.

The man didn't back down, or lower his stance in anyway.

This guy looked about sixteen. His eyes were a dark brown and he had dirty blonde hair that looked unkempt for sometime now. His face was dirty, but it looked like it had been in smoke from some type of fire. His clothes had holes in them, but they looked like they had been burned in place. His arms had 1st degree burns scattered along them. Finn had a pretty could idea of what had happened.

"Oh my gosh...look, kid. Are you okay?" Finn tried being very gentle like Marceline was with him..._'Marceline! Oh my glob!' _ He thought finally remembering his best friend. He mentally face palmed himself for forgetting the very person how made him roll out of bed.

The kid in front of him started to have tears form in his eyes, but he tried to keep on a strong stance for the blonde boy in front of him. But it wasn't working. His knees started to tremble; his hands were shaky, and his breathing became more of a sob. The brown eyed boy fell to his knees in shamble.

Finn didn't think twice about kneeing next the crying boy. "What happened?" He asked kind of already having a good idea of what actually happened.

"Just do it, kill me. I have nothing to live for anymore.." He voice broke into another heartbreaking sob. Finn hated seeing people feel that bad about themselves; even if he didn't know him at all, he was a hero and he would help him.

"I won't do that, I do not kill the innocent, only evil. And sir, you don't look evil to me, you're just scared." Finn smiled deeply to help this guy feel better in anyway.

The boy looked up at him with puffy eyes and tears marking his dirt covered cheeks. He sniffled before speaking, "Then you can kill _her..._" His voice got deep with hatred.

He shot him a puzzled glance. _'Whoever this girl is, she must have burned down his house and killed his family. I'm just making assumptions but it sounds about right I guess. I must defeat whoever did this...well..once I know what she did and who she is.' _Finn thought to himself as he stared blankly at the boy.

"She's the one that did this...that always does this. She burned down this entire town..she always does. But few people really get injured enough to die, but she burned down my house..and. an-nd..." He started to cry even harder. Finn just frowned and patted him on the back for comfort.

"I loath her...SO much.." The boy cried out.

Finn gave him a sympathetic glance before finding the right words to say, "Who is _she?_"

The boy stood up a little bit unsteady but got himself in a stable stance. He stared up into the night sky with a deep frown, then he closed them as a few tears fell down his cheeks. His nose was red and his eyes were glossy as he reopened them to look over at Finn with no emotion being expressed.

"Why should I trust you?" His words were cold and very unexpected.

The blonde headed boy just cocked his head and gave him this worried face. But he cleared his throat before speaking, " 'Cause I'm a hero, and I help those who need help. Do you want me to help you or not?" Finn had bit of attitude to it, getting annoyed by his ignorance.

He laughed at him, "Hero? Okay _hero, _if you say what you are is true, then slay _her. _Not just for me, but for everyone of us that lives in this town." He smirked, but this hero wasn't smiling or showing any type of distaste.

Soon after that statement had been made, his anger started to sink in deeper and deeper; until it just boiled over. "I am! I'm Finn the great Hero of Ooo. I will take down whoever you are speaking of. BUT WHO IS _**SHE**__?_" Finn then stood up as well, but taking a stance of anger and irritation. But the boy cocked an eyebrow and took a step back away from the so called hero.

"Ooo?" He stated at a low tone quite startled.

Finn's eyes widened at what he just said; he himself then too took a step back.

"Who are you..?" The boy asked rather concerned; probably thinking this blonde headed boy wasn't sane, "Ooo hasn't been around for thousands of years..."

"What do you mean?" The once great hero was shocked by his words, not wanting to believe them.

"I asked, WHO ARE YOU? But I want an actual answer, fantasy boy." The young man that had been crying was now taking back his stance in alarm. He pulled out his knife again with a serious facial expression.

"I'm Finn, I made a wish to see another human, and it brought me here..." His voice was low. He tried to take a step closer to the boy in front of him, but the more he walked forward, the further the boy stepped back.

"A wish? Wishes don't come true. You're an irrational man, and must be ended; insane people are always killed off because of how delirious they become. And I think you're incapable of being reasonable." The boy's interpretation of Finn was rather crazy. But he saw how the boy thought that. A random eighteen year old guy comes out from near the forest saying how they are a hero of a long ago land does sound absurd.

Finn just stared around his surroundings again. The odor of the smoke from the burning buildings began to overtake his nostrils; he soon began coughing, but recovered quickly. The dark, thick forest laid only about a mile away from where they were standing, and it gave him a chill up his spine. '_Maybe that's where __**she**__ is..' _He thought. The world around him is not what he asked for. He wanted to still be in Ooo with another human...but that didn't happen. He ended up in a wasteland filled with sorrow and despair. Where fire burns to the clouds, where people are thinking everyone is an enemy, and where he stands face to face with a young man with a sharp object.

"Tell me..what's your name?" Finn asked trying to calm down the intense mood. The boy in a defensive position continue to hold up the knife, but cocked an eyebrow at the sudden question. He hesitated to answer, but he did.

"Brandon.." He lowered the blade gradually before declining to the dirt covered ground. His knees quaked in defeat; his voice cracked into a sob before another word could even think about escaping his frail lips. He looked up at Finn with pleading eyes of anguish; having his dark eyes saying what his mouth could not speak as tears marked his filthy complexion.

"_She's _a sinister force that lives in those very woods; she brings fatal flames with her dark magic use. She is not a witch, that I know for sure. She has shadowy wings that are much larger than her body; no one has ever seen her face. She lives in the murky darkness of the night, only comes out to feed on the screams of horror of our towns people. After her mass destruction, she spreads her mystical wings that resemble a dark angels and soars off back into the dark woods; onyx like coloring of feathers for wings. Anyone who dares to ever go after her into the forest...never returns."

"Please, go after her and avenge my people..your people. Avenge my family and how they had to burn to death in misery as I was out cold from a knock to the head by _her. _I awake to my house burned to almost ash..my family no where in sight.." Tears only increased further as they clouded Brandon's vision.

"I'm sorry for what I have done dear God, please forgive my heavenly father for what I'm about to do. Goodbye Finn.." Brandon averted the knife to his wrist and slit it without a second thought of what he was doing.

Finn quickly ran to his side, trying to stop the bleeding, but he cut too deep, and bleed out in less than a minute. This eighteen year old started to silently weep while holding onto the very boy who threaten to put harm to him only minutes before.

The blonde headed boy's tears turned into anger at the thought of this _creature _putting so much pain and suffering to others that they'd take their own life at any cost. _'Maybe it was Mallory that was behind this. That's why she laughed, because she knew that she was going to be able to take over a defenseless town..' _He thought with steam building up with every second that past.

Before he could go off and try to find whatever or whoever did this, he had to bury that young man named Brandon. It took him about twenty minutes or so to dig up a decent sized hole for this boy he met about an hour ago and took his own life within less than that time. There wasn't any flowers in the sights of Finn, so he placed Brandon's arms over his chest with his knife pried in his hands. He closed the boy's eyes so he looked more at peace. He said a few words for him.

"I didn't know you for that long, but I could tell you were a man of good heart, filled with good intentions that had unfortunate events occur to you. I hope you'll find peace within yourself and in God. I'll avenge you and what's happened to everybody and everything else...I promise.." He smirked in confidence, completely forgetting everything else except justice.

He lowered his feeble body into the hole he dug up for him. Finn quickly but carefully placed the dirt he burrowed out to cover the cold body. After all that, he took off into the burning town for more information and weapons of choice to defeat the _monster_ Brandon was talking about.

He held his chin up high to look more like the young man he was. _'That...that was very heart aching to have to watch. A boy a few years younger than me committed suicide because he felt like nothing. Felt like everything wasn't worth living due to his great loss of his family. Well, I can't say I blame the man, if I suddenly lost everything like that; I don't know if I'd find the strength in me to continue living on knowing I have no family.' _

He paused, his eyes increased in size of shock.

_'Marceline, Jake, PB, Beemo...my friends..family...my life..what have I done? Will I ever see them again? How do I even get out of this place? I screwed up big time!' _he was yelling at himself inside his head.

Suddenly a high voice echoed Finn's incredible hearing ears; breaking his thoughts. "Mister?" A little girl had tears tracing her smoke covered face. Her hair was black and in really messy pigtails. He ribbons that were in her hair were slowly falling out; they were a dark blue shade.

She wore a shirt that looked like a potato sack, and a skirt that appeared to have been patched together with spare clothing. She was bare foot, and was in worse condition than the boy he meet. But she only looked about six years old.

Her eyes were bright blue and glossy from crying. She had her hands behind her back as if she was trying to be innocent. Not that she wasn't, but he didn't know what to expect from this town.

After looking at her every feature, he spoke in a soft voice, "Yes little girl?"

She sniffled and cleared her throat before trying to speak. She took her hands from behind her back and was clenching onto a worn down stuff animal that looked like a bear of some kind. But she jumped in fear at the sight of his arm; his mechanical arm.

Finn cocked an eyebrow at her as she stared deeply at his left arm in horror. He averted his eyes from her to see what she was looking at. He was a little startled himself, he had completely forgotten about his arm; he didn't even know what he did to it. But he simply smiled and tried to reassure her that it was nothing. "Oh sweetie, I got into a terrible accident awhile back, it's nothing to be afraid of." He moved it as if it was a normal human arm.

She giggled at it and nodded with her eyes shut in bliss.

"Now, what did you want Hun?" Finn asked trying to get back onto the subject of why she was here.

She reopened her eyes with a frown and spoke softly, "Can you help me please, mister?" She batted her eyelashes, but didn't smile. The frown that was there before didn't change one bit.

Finn looked at her intensely for a second before smiling deeply and lending out a hand to her; the that was actually humanized. "Of course. What is your name if I may ask?" The little girl took his hand and smiled weakly.

"My name is Molly, and I can't find my mommy. I lost her," She started to cry once more in distress and sorrow.

The eighteen year old peered over at her with saddened eyes, so he kneed down beside her and lifted her chin up. She was still silently sobbing to herself. But Finn tried to help her out. "Listen to me okay?" He paused to look at her response, she nodded, "Okay, so Molly. I want you to know that I'm going to help you find your mom, okay? Just keep that chin up high." He smiled at her, hoping that little speech would cheer her up.

Molly smiled and nodded as she took her free hand holding her stuff bear and wiped away her tears on her cheeks. "Alright then little girl, what's your mom look like?"

They started to walk closer and closer the the burning town. The little girl didn't say anything as soon as the blond headed boy's back was turned. She smiled evilly at him as her eyes turned into demon like ones, glowing red like blood. Her grip on his hand tightened, but Finn thought nothing of it, just maybe thinking she was scared or something silly nonetheless.

But that is where he was wrong and blunt about. _'I wonder what's up with this girl...anyways..I can't believe I'm seeing these humans. It's strange. Huh, she hasn't responded to my question.' _

Just as the boy was about to repeat his question to her, a loud voice came ringing into his ears. "WATCH OUT ME' BOY!"

Before even getting a good look at the man shouting, a shot was fired. Next thing he knew was that the little hand that was attached to his was ripped away. She went in the other direction of him.

Just as Finn was about to scream at the man for shooting the little six year old girl he was trying to help, he realized it wasn't a little girl. That girl ow took her true form; large feathered wings covered the face and body of a standing figure. There was a hiss in pain as blood dripped down from her right wing.

Before even realizing the full extent of the situation, another shot was fired, then another. But she moved swiftly enough to dodge them all but the first.

"Get down lad!" The same man as before shouted. Finn did what was instructed and dropped down to the ground. But it as too late; the winged creature swooped down and sent Finn flying through the air only then to hit a cart of cabbage in town. She throw him a far distance out of utter anger, that much you could tell.

He was dizzy from the collision, but could hear shots still being fired in the distance, then also the screams of men, women and children.

"_She's_ here! Everybody run for your lives!" Was one of the most yelled out line. _'I know they're scared for their life and well-being of their family, but that line is a bit over dramatic.' _He thought while pinching in between his eyes as if a headache was about to coming bursting in.

Suddenly she came flying in awkwardly into town causing more fires this time than before. He tried to get up from the cart he landed in, but he seemed to be stuck in it. He saw the crimson eyes stare into his blue ones as she drew closer in range of him. He squirmed to break free, but she was getting closer and closer, but he was incapable of seeing her face; long black hair covered it enough to where only her eyes were visible.

She started to whisper in a low demonic tone; mumbling words none could comprehend except herself as she came closer and closer. Finn felt like his soul was leaving his body, until another shot was fired which took the creature by surprise. Enough time for him to pop out of the cart and kick her in the general area of the face.

She backed up holding onto the part Finn kicked, but still not able to see what she actually looked like under the glowing fire she caused.

Finn pulled out his sword and was just about to slice her, until she took her uninjured wing and slammed him to the ground. She took off, but not by flight, but be her incredible speed of her legs. Apparently when that man fired, he stuck her wing more than once to make her unable to fly away.

The eighteen year old laid there on the ground coughing for air. She knocked the wind out from him, and the air he was breathing in was mostly filled with smoke.

"Are you alright me' boy?" The man from earlier ask while holding him on the ground to try and get him to be more responsive. He coughed more, and a lot more intensely. He tried to stand up, he managed to do so.

"I'm fine." He stated coldly without much emotion.

"You be a good man for trying to help that little girl. But that's how she be trapping new-be's," He explained with his gun rested on his left shoulder as he held it there, "Good thing I was there near by, you might have been a goner me' boy."

Finn realized how close to death he really was, but shook it off. "Thanks man.." he trailed off, seeing the beast slip further and further away.

"Why aren't you going after it?" The young man asked the older man.

"Why? Those woods be very dangerous, you have to be an idiot to go in there." He said making a very good point as the towns people near by nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess I'm dumb.." He stated before taking off with a smirk.

Finn bolted for where the creature was headed; the yells from the towns people didn't faze him, even when they shouted out, "You're not going to make it, you're gonna die out there!" He didn't let their words tear away his confidence of taking down this creature.

_'I swear if that's you Mallory...you'll never get to see the night sky ever again..' _He spat in anger.

He was running faster than he thought was possible. The creature was in his sights, only 10 feet away. Finn's blood red sword was drawn and ready to pierce the heart of this destructive _monster_.

They were almost into the forest; the burning fire of the town was slowly dimming out of view, but he could still spot her dark wings, one of them now damaged of course. Without both of her wings able to bend right, she was left to only run, but you can only do that for so long until your legs give in.

Her speed was decreasing with each step. Just as Finn thought she was in close range to attack, she vanished.

He took a step back in mortal shock, unable to comprehend what just happened. All he knew at this point was that he was so close to taking down the number one _monster_ creating so much devastation. He also knew that he was in the middle of the dark, thick forest where light rarely ever comes.

_'I think this is it Finn..if this is the last thing I ever see, I might as well make the best out of it.' _He started to walk aimlessly among the forest. Not realizing that he was being followed by someone or something.

Just as he thought there was a light coming into view, not that of Heaven, but of a way out, something tackled him to the ground. Large black wings was all he saw, but suddenly glowing red eyes stared into his soul. A hiss escaped her pale lips; but Finn was incapable of seeing her face.

Her hands with sharp nails poking his skin was pinning him down; making it impossible for him to reach his sword that had been knocked out of his hands from the tackle to the ground.

Her feathered wings covered him completely, making it even more complex to even glimpse her face; all there was to see was her eyes. All he could hear was a hiss of hatred and wickedness. Even with this happening, he didn't give into the darkness; he kept on a strong front.

"Prepare to die..Finn." She cackled in a sinister voice.

"Spare me, I beg you..." Finn chocked, struggling to breathe.

"Why?" She hissed, applying more pressure on him to suffocate.

"B-because I c-can hel-p y-you..." He was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen. She jumped off from him, but still covering her face.

"Elaborate for me." Her voice changed from an evil brute, to a more cocky manor.

"You're injured; I know your wing is damaged. Maybe I can help," He stated while trying to sit up right; finally getting the proper air he needed for his lungs.

She smiled devilishly that seemed more vulgar than anything less or more. She took a second before speaking, but she spoke darkly.

"I'm listening."

* * *

_**A/N's: Well, I know this is late, and I'm very sorry! But I've spent all day writing this chapter hoping you guys will like it! :D I've just been busy with my Summer and all..hehe xD For the record, I know that guy killing himself in the beginning was a little bit rate M, but I'm not letting this story go rated M! All my stories somehow go from rated T to M -_- So yea...:P**_

_**Dunno when chapter 3 will be up, these are longer chapters, so it takes me a little bit longer to type, but well worth it ^w^ So if you will, tell me what you think! Who's this creature person? Don't point out the obvious, it might be someone you least expect ;D**_

**_Take a guess on who you think it is in a review! _**

**_Criticism is welcome(:_**

**_Thanks for reading my lovelies!_**

**_Love,_**

**~Amber~ The Loved And Unloved**


End file.
